


Lollipop Love

by SexuallyFrustratedHomestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexuallyFrustratedHomestuck/pseuds/SexuallyFrustratedHomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster Dave and Trickster John have fun with a lollipop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop Love

 

Dave: Be a Trickster

Ok bam done.  Your hair is deliciously mermaid green and your threads are cooler than all the swords hiding in your freezer. You’ve even got a cape.  A fucking CAPE.  Your shades are the most ironic part of your trickstermode.  Heart shaped beauties.

Now what?

Time to get John.

 

John: Be a Trickster

Oooooomg AWESOME!!!!  You don’t think you’ve ever felt so COOL and SEXY all at once!  Your hair is blonde all on its own, not like that one time Rose tried to dye your hair that nasty bottle blonde stuff.  And speaking of your hair, there’s a LOLLIPOP stuck in it!  It smells DELICIOUS but you can’t for the life of you unstick it from your hair!

Oh well!

Dave is here anyway.  He doesn’t even ring your doorbell or anything because he’s just so cool like that.  He just walks in and holy FUCK he has a lollipop that’s even bigger than YOU!  It’s blue and pink swirled and looks like a dream.

Dave grins at you and waves the lollipop around suggestively.  “Hey John, do you wanna...”

“OH FUCK YES!!!” You scream.

Dave takes a step back.  “Yeah dude your enthusiasm’s actually getting a little scary.  Maybe wanna pump the breaks like you’re not headed for a volcano or something and…”

But you don’t finish listening to him.  Really, you weren’t listening to him at all.  But you won’t tell him that.  Instead, you grab him by the lollipop and drag him upstairs to your room.

Your dad pokes his head out from the doorway to his study. “You boys don’t get in any trouble now, you hear?  I won’t have you treating my toaster that way anymore.”

Whatever.  Dad can be so lame sometimes.

You pull your boyfriend into your room and shut the door behind you.  You’re already pulling the lollipop to you, flicking your tongue out and licking along the sweet candy rim.

Dave watches you and looks increasingly anxious, sweating a little bit and pulling at the collar of his shirt.  He’s swallowing and he looks like he wants to say something.

You slowly lick your way around the entire rim of the lollipop, then you grind down the long hard stick, loving the friction as it slides down your arousal.  When you get to the bottom of the stick, you notice that Dave’s got an arousal of his own.

You smile devilishly and flip your blonde hair out of your eyes. You blink at him sweetly and ask, “Dave, do you want me to suck on something?”

Dave quickly nods his head, “y-yeah.”

“oh good, because I wanted to suck on this lollipop more!” you smile and rise back up, licking along the blue candy rim again.

Dave growls but you make him wait, pressing your hand to his chest when he tries to move forward.  You finish your journey around the giant head of the lollipop and your tongue is hungry for more.  When you slide down the stick again, this time you pull at Dave’s pants, working them off.

Dave hisses and moans when you put your candy blued mouth on his dick.  Dave’s already hard.  You giggle when you notice that your lips are starting to turn his dick candy blue.  “Fuck, John, ugh JOHN!  I want you!”

“Then take me,” you flirt back, rubbing your crotch on his leg.

He tears off your pants without any more warning and starts rubbing the stick of the lollipop on your hard arousal.  You whimper and cry out “Dave!  Aggg DAVE!  Fuck me!”

Dave swipes some of your blue candy spit from the rim of the lollipop, fully wetting his fingers with sticky blue.  Knowing what he’s planning, you get on your hands and knees.  “Please Dave, please do it!”

He presses his fingers into you, stretching you and spreading you open. And you’re ready to give it to him. Ready to give it all to him.

But suddenly you feel something unexpected. You were expecting the warmth and hardness of Dave’s dick.  Instead, what you feel is hard but… colder?  Not Dave temperature?

“D-dave!  Aaa!” you cry out, as it hits your prostate.  Your blonde hair falls in front of your face as you lean forward with sexual pleasure.  You hold back another whimper and ask, “Dave what are you fucking me with?”

Dave doesn’t answer, but he continues to ram into you sweetly, hitting your prostate every time and making you scream for more.  “Dave DAVE!!!!”

You finally come all over your carpet, lines of jizz decorating your floor as you scream for Dave.  Finally spent, you look behind you to see what he was fucking you with.

The lollipop.

“Dave, what the fuck?” you ask, frowning.

“What?  It’s not as bad as your toaster,” he points out.

“That’s different.  The toaster and I have an understanding,” you explain casually.

“How about you finish the understanding you and my dick started?” Dave says.

You don’t really understand, but when he pulls you onto his dick, you start to get the picture.  You moan softly, hissing his name again as he pounds you into the floor, right on top of your own jizz.

You just came, but you’re young and you feel your dick swelling with want again.  It isn’t long before you’re completely hard again, your fingers curling into the carpet, your eyes squinting shut, your throat raw from shouting your boyfriend’s name.

Dave feels so warm and so real on top of you.  You want him and you love him.

But then he stops.  You’re about to question him when he throws the lollipop on the floor, guiding you over on top of the giant circular part of the candy.  You sigh softly, licking the sweetness beneath you as he pounds you into the ground again.

It’s so sweet, and it feels so good. You love Dave so much.

You’re coming together a few seconds later. Dave fills you with his sperm and you ejaculate onto the lollipop.  Slowly you roll over onto the surface of the lollipop that doesn’t have your cum on it.

Dave leans over and licks your cum and the lollipop in one lick, showing you his blue tinged tongue before he swallows it.  You giggle and draw him over to you, kissing him lovingly on the lips.  “You dork. Now explain the whole lollipop thing to me?”

“Trickster mode,” is all he says before he kisses you again. 

“A giant lollipop is trickster mode?” You ask.

“Not just a lollipop,” Dave says coyly. “Wait till you see the cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request! Please like, follow, and request!
> 
> Here's my tumblr! Nepeta-chan out!
> 
> http://sexuallyfrustratedhomestuck.tumblr.com/


End file.
